The Sky is Everywhere
by Just4Geekz
Summary: Taking place before the titans invaded wall maria. When Mikasa and Levi are only kids, and have yet to see the horror the world can bring. [ RivaMika ]


She's running, at an unbelievable speed. 'I'm late' she thinks to herself, taking in deep breaths of air, the wind fly through her hair as she turns a corner. Right. Turn the corner. Left. Jog in place. Look left. Look right. Cross the street. Left.

If she were paying more attention to her surroundings, she would've noticed a boy turning the corner. But, she in fact was not paying attention, too distraught about being late for supper.

* * *

He's tired, today couldn't possibly get any worse. He looked down at the piece of cloth he held in his hand. _"No way out..." _those words burned through his body and made up his entire existence.

Stuffing the cloth in his pocket, he looks up at the sky. It was dark outside, the sun had just gone down but, the sky was still radiant, clouds hanging low. He waited at the cross walk, silently staring off into nothing as the cars passed.

The traffic light turned red and a white light shined. He walked across the street, still lost in thought. Honestly, life stinks... he turned the corner.

* * *

She looks up, running down the sidewalk. Looking at the sky, the sky was like her best friend, they shared everything with each other. When it would rain, she would cry out with it in moral understanding, giving each other company. When it was sunny, she smiled a smile that would light up the whole world. When it snowed, she would wrap herself in clothing and lay outside, sharing their warmth with each other.

Tonight, the sky was happy, she could feel it. It shined down on her with a type of happiness, she'd never want to forget. She smiled, forgetting about supper. She felt a surge of energy within her that made her just want to run, and keep running. Eyes bright, matching the sky with color and intensity, she turned the corner.

That's when everything she was feeling that moment flew out of her. She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Opening her eyes to see a boy, with a pained expression on his face.

Oh, she crashed into him, she realized. Standing up, she brushed the dirt off her legs and extended an arm out to him. He sat there looking dumbfounded by the girl. Feeling insecure, she looked down at herself, trying to figure out what the boy was staring at.

After finding nothing she just looked back at him, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Mikasa, what's your name?" She asked smiling to the boy she had just collided with.

He stared at her hand for a moment and looked back up at the girl. She looked at him, wondering if he knew how to shake a hand or not. The boy stood, ignoring her hand.

'Why would I want to shake hands with a girl who nearly ran me over', he thought. 'Why was she running anyways, doesn't she know that running at night can cause suspicion'. He studied her, she didn't really look like a thug. She had a yellow sundress on with sandals and had on the perkiest smile, this girl really knew how to stand out.

He groaned, rubbing his head. "Are you okay"? she asked, slightly hurt that he ignored her. He again looked at the girl and sighed, walking past her. 'I guess I was wrong, it can always get worse' he thought, walking away from the stunned sunflower, named Mikasa.

* * *

She finally made it home. Walking through the door sleepily past the fierce stares of her parents to the dining table, sitting down and eating cold spaghetti and stale bread. Her mother charged in with stomps louder than titans could ever be.

She often heard stories of titans, they were what kept us in these walls. She didn't pay too much attention to the stories considering, they were all about blood and sacrifice. After all, she was as happy as a blue bird, and as delicate as a flower. She'd no need for stories about pain and loss.

She twirled the spaghetti around her fork and took a big bite, listening to her mother yell at her about she's too young to be wondering out late. Mikasa sighs, she's only 9 but, she can handle herself.

Then her thoughts drifted off to her earlier encounter with the boy. He was rude, a scowl appeared on her face, how could he ignore her introduction. She was determined, she'd get his name even if he liked it or not.

* * *

The next day was of simple routine. She dressed, ate breakfast, left the house, took a walk, went to the park, played with the little children, ate ice cream, played with the littler children, laid down looking at the sky, ate the lunch she packed, and took a nap.

It was about 5 or 6 when she decided to search for the boy. It was still day, the sun would go down in about an hour or so. She had to hurry and find him, she couldn't afford to be late for supper. Her mind drifted to the image of her mother with a deadly glare in her eyes. She shook it away and went down the familiar road where she had collided with the boy.

Then she stopped, why would he be here. It was around 8 when she met him. Well, not met, after all he discarded her notions as if it were a cheesy greeting card. She sighed, giving up, she turned around to see someone right behind her. She let out a small shriek then gained composure as she realized who it was. She smiled.

* * *

Levi slept until 1, then rummaged out of his bed with a groan. Looking around the room he noticed Riley had already left. He hated that guy, he was filthy, a menace to society. Sometimes Levi even wondered the humanity of the boy he had to share his room with.

They weren't just rivals, they would get into fights so rough you'd think they would kill each other. But they wouldn't, can't, boss told them they couldn't. Boss needs all the thugs he can get, that includes Riley and him.

He get's dressed into a white dress shirt with a black tie. The usual of course, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. His dress pants and shoes matching the color of the tie. He takes a look in the mirror, his hair is separated on the right side and his bangs drop slanted slightly to the left.

Satisfied, he leaves his room to go into the hall, dropping by the bulletin that lists the different jobs he could do. 'I am running low on rent', he thinks, his eyes swooping to see if he can find a good job.

He looks down at the corner and sighs.. "Clean out boss's bathroom" he thinks. Last time he did that, he saw disgraceful things. Shuddering he convinces himself to take the job, it is after all good pay, and you don't have to risk your life doing it, not directly at least. He sighs and grabs the paper, walking away with an irritated face.

It's around 5 when he finishes the job, walking out of the apartment, he see's a splash of white running along the grey buildings and broken windows. He gets closer and sighs, it's the girl he bumped into yesterday, Mikasa, if he recalls.

She's wearing a white sundress, with white sandals and ... a sun hat with ... a white strap.. and bow. He shakes his head 'odd girl' he thinks and before realizing it, he was already following the girl silently behind her. She crosses different roads before heading to the exact road they met- or bumped.

He smirks a little seeing her disappointment, 'Oh-ho-hoh' he thinks to himself 'looks like the girl wanted to see me'. He walks behind her, waiting to see how long it'll be before she realizes he's right there. She sighs and turns around letting out a little shriek then relaxing. The thing that surprised him most was her smile she had on afterwards.

She looked at the boy with warm eyes. "Hi" She greets, obviously forgetting his rudeness from last night. He sighs "what are you doing here"? he asks.

This girl is way out of her comfort zone, she looks like she lives in a cottage out in the country, first of all. Second of all, if she keeps wearing sandals, she'll hurt herself on the broken glass on the ground. Lastly, this isn't really the type of neighborhood for a helpless girl like her, seriously she looks like she can't even hurt a fly.

"I didn't get your name yesterday" she says it like it was obvious. He looks at her stunned, did she really not get a clue? or is she just stupid... he looks at her sincere face, maybe both. He turns around and starts to walk away, she frowns. Running to go in front of him then turning around to see his face.

She extends a hand, "I'm Mikasa, what's your name" she repeats the same thing she said yesterday. 'Persistent' he thinks and walks around her. She turns around to try to stop him again but when she does, he's already gone. 'Fast' she thinks, mouth agape, this boy managed to get out of her sight in less than 2 seconds.

* * *

By the time she gets home, supper is ready and the sun has set. Fried fish buns for dinner she sighs. Her mother can make anything into a bun. Clam chowder, Soup, Meat, she's even made a vegetable bun. It smelled like radish, she thinks, making a disgusted face.

After supper, she lies in her bed and thinks about her next plan to make the boy surrender to friendship. She giggles slightly, recalling his words. He was no doubt worried about her, even though he had a harsh tone. She could see he was indeed, a good guy. The sky told her so.

The next morning, same routine... she dressed, ate breakfast, left the house [taking an umbrella with her since it looked cloudy], took a walk, went to the park, played with the little children, ate ice cream, played with the littler children, laid down looking at the sky, ate the lunch she packed, and took a nap.

Waking up, she looked up at the grey sky, rubbing her eyes. She gasped. 'Late' she thinks, running to the spot the boy and her usually meet. Hoping she would see him once again, she stopped running then walked up to a figure that looked like it was waiting.

It wasn't the boy she was expecting. She approached him, his face cloaked in a grey jacket. "Hi, um, I'm Mikasa, what's your name" she asked, leaning in closer trying to see his face he had hidden. He looks up, and she can see his face, it held a smile. "Hi," he said ripping his hood off his head, revealing short brown hair and dark brown eyes "I'm Riley".

* * *

Levi, this morning, was stuck cleaning his roommate's mess. Riley had rudely spilled chocolate milk all over his white sheets. He was so irritated when Riley refused to clean it up. They had erupted in a small fight just to be stopped by Levi, complaining that it'll stain.

Riley sat there smirking as his roommate went onto his knees and scrubbed the milk stain off his sheets. "Levi," Riley interrupted the small mumbling Levi had started. He looked up at his filthy roommate and raised an eyebrow. Riley looks out the window, still smirking, "who was that girl you were talking to yesterday" he looks back at his roommate and stifled a chuckle.

Levi was glaring ferociously at Riley, he really wanted to kill him, wipe that fucking smirk off his face. "Why the hell do you want to know" Levi asks, standing abruptly. "She's pretty cute," he begins holding in the laughter bubbling in his stomach "I might have some fun with her later".

His comment seemed to rip the life out of Levi, Riley couldn't help but laugh. "You touch her," Levi says stepping closer "Look at her" another step, "Even think about her" Levi eyes him standing a few inches from his roommate. "I will personally kick the living shit out of you".

Riley chuckles, "Whatever, I'm going for a walk" he winks as he walks out of the door, but Levi doesn't notice since he continued to scrub his sheets furiously.

After Levi finishes cleaning his sheets he decides he should get some fresh air, the smell of cleaning products still staining his lungs. He walked down the hall looking left and right. He couldn't see Riley there, surely he should have been back from his walk ages ago.

Then, the thought hit him. His eyes widened and he ran out the door not caring about oncoming traffic, running fiercely through the rain that had started. His shoes slipping and sliding as he ran. Left. Right. 'What the hell have I done'. Right.

A car passes, pressing the horn as Levi barely missed getting ran over. He doesn't care, he ran down the last street and turned. He stops right in his tracks, when he sees what Riley was doing. He clenches his fists.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Riley" her smile lightening up the scene. "Likewise" he tells her like a gentlemen, that he knows he's not. Mikasa looks up at the sky and frowns. "It looks like it's going to rain soon" she tells him. "Do you have an umbrella" She asks, even though it's obvious he doesn't.

He shakes his head and steps a bit closer to her. Mikasa, getting uncomfortable, stumbles a bit backwards. He seems like a good guy, but the sky doesn't agree. It starts to rain, bringing Mikasa back to reality, just realizing she zoned out. She looks back at Riley who is extremely close to her now.

"Umm," she switches her weight from one foot to another nervously. "Want me to walk you home" she asks, forcing a smile up to her lips. It starts raining, and a couple of seconds later it's raining hard. He shakes his head again and she's shocked.

"You'll get a cold" she tells him, her umbrella spread out above her head. It being a yellow, matching the outfit she had on. She wore a white skirt that went to her middle thigh, a yellow blouse that came down just enough to not show any skin. Sleeveless except for the spaghetti straps.

He sighs this girl was clueless. He snaps the umbrella out of her hands and before she could react, he was kissing her hard. He pushed her against the wall making her shriek with pain. Sliding his hand under her skirt and grabbing her.

She stood shocked, tears in her eyes as he pressed against her, crashing his lips against hers and forcing his tongue down her throat. She struggled under his hold, not able to move an inch. She doesn't know what he's doing, she's never experience anything like it. But, it wasn't pleasant whatever it was, it forced tears to fall from her eyes, mixing with the rain.

The rain made her shirt see through, able to see a white strapless bra that her mother had started to make her wear just a month ago saying she was a _' big girl now' _as she recalled. The boy's hand that grasped at her underwear, drifted up, and went under her drenched shirt.

He stopped kissing her for a second to use his other hand to unhook her bindings. She gasped. Then began to push him away with slightly more strength. He struggled trying to keep the girl steady and unhook her at the same time. He lifted a hand to slap her, but was abruptly stopped by another hand. He followed the hand up to a familiar face and smirked.

Levi had made it just in time to keep the girl from getting slapped. He turned Riley around to face him, making him more angry when he sees the same fucking smirk he's kept on his face for the past 3 years.

They were only 11, Riley being older by a few months. This nasty fuck got his sick pleasure by hurting innocent people. He grunts, ready to kill him, and get it over with. Still, he couldn't, boss would be furious.

Levi wanders his eyes to the horror-struck girl who slid down the wall and is now holding her knees and hiding her face with her bangs. He returns his gaze again to the kid he was clutching his hand to. Levi grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall. Riley let out a grunt, but then was kicked in his side, shutting him up.

He ran toward Levi, but slipped on the puddle and face planting on the ground. Levi kicked his face this time, getting some of Riley's blood on his shoe. "Stand up" Levi challenged, kicking more times when Riley failed to listen. "Tch" was all Riley said when he pushed Levi away from him and stumbled away.

Levi had thought of running after him, but then remember the quietly sobbing girl who sat by his foot, still sitting in the same position. He sighed and grabbed her umbrella, squatting in front her.

The umbrella positioned above both of them, he took a white handkerchief from his pocket. He rubbed the water off her head, making her look up at him. She sniffed, and put her hand over the Levi's, causing him to stop drying her hair.

He looked at her, her eyes still watery now. She smiled at him, "I'm Mikasa, what's your name" she asked. He couldn't help but grin at her. But, of course he'd ignore it and continued to dry her hair.

They sat there, chatting about random things like their favorite type of ice cream, favorite color, weather, food, hobbies, the sky, anything that came to mind. They sat there until the rain stopped and she left to go back home. Looking up at the sky she realized 'I'm late for supper'. Frowning, she ran back home at full speed.

* * *

The next day, the sky was terrible. Everyone had been ordered to stay in their homes by the military police. 'Hurricane season' Levi mumbled. Looking over at Riley's empty bed. Levi had put the poor idiot in the hospital, he'd be back soon enough, he needs to pay his rent. Levi sighed, looking out the window.

He remembered the sky-obsessed sunflower girl. He knew so much about her now, most of it doing with the sky. She claims it tells her stuff, Levi chuckles, it needs to tell her to go check into a mental hospital.

He remembered her face, her onyx eyes, her long hair, her smile. He remembered how she looked yesterday. Her shirt clung to her body, her white bindings underneath, her soft lips slightly opened, the way she sat made her underwear peak out- he stops his thought.

What the hell, he thinks. That poor girl had been through so much and now he was thinking about her sexual appeal. He shakes his head and attempted to fall asleep. Attempted, but it failed. The thunder had shook him wide awake. He got dressed and stepped into the hall, frowning.

Levi's eyes shifted to the huddle of people around the bulletin. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked over. Sliding past everyone with ease, he managed to see what all the fuss was about.

Wanted poster. It showed a description of the people he wanted. Levi not caring, was about to turn around when a word caught his eyes on the paper. "Mikasa" he gasped, horror-stricken.

Why would the boss want her he thought, reading the description "oriental", "rare" each word poked a whole through his heart. Just then he was shoved by an older thug. Who took the paper in his hands and smiled.

"Dat much monee to geh dose girls" he smiles and pointed to 2 other people to follow him. Everyone around them groaned and fled away seeing the job was taken. Levi just stood there, after a while, he ran. Not to his room, not outside, he ran to his boss's office, furiously. He knocked loudly.

"Come in" the boss said. Levi flew the door open then slammed it shut after he walked in, catching the boss's attention. "Why her?!" He yelled more to himself then the boss. The boss sat there stunned as the usually calm and stoic boy who came into his office, screaming at him about a girl.

The boss knew what was going on. Riley had told him about a girl Levi was seeing, right before he was sent to the hospital. The girl must have been 'Mikasa Ackerman' on the wanted poster.

The boss frowned "She's worth a lot of money". Levi stared at this man, the man he had once known to call his father. "I don't give a _fuck_ what she's worth" Levi hissed. The boss stood up, irritated at his son's lack of respect "Find a way to get 10 million bucks, then we'll talk". The boss dismissed the boy.

* * *

Mikasa looked out the window at the sky and sighed. The sky is scared. It won't let anyone sleep, it feels alone. It was all the more reason to run outside and be scared too. So, what was holding her back? Apparently her parents.

She groaned, looking down at the chain on her foot. She remembered the boy's face. 'He saved me' she smiled. She didn't tell her parents why she was so late, she never would. They'd never let her out of the house if they knew she was, what 'he' calls 'sexually abused'.

I wonder why he was such a good fighter. She looked back up at the sky and sighed. The sky isn't happy at all...

She didn't get a second of shut-eye that night.. looks like she wasn't the only one. Seeing her parents walk in the room the next morning, rubbing their eyes.

"Mom," Mikasa calls her. She tenses and then relaxes "Yes honey?". "What is sex?" she asked. Her dad slipped at that question and face planted. Mikasa shifts her eye to her dad then back to her mom.

Her dad rubs his head and whispers into her mom's ear. Not quietly enough because he obviously said "Do you think she heard us last night". Her mom shrugged and looked back at her daughter. "It's what you do to make children" her mother answered smoothly.

"You guys made a child"? She asked. "Well" Her mom looked at her dad "They don't exactly _come _from sex...". Mikasa drifted off to the table and started drawing. "Mom," her mother tensed again. "Yes sweety" she called automatically. "What's for breakfast"? she asked and continued to draw as they let out deep breaths.

Her mother finished breakfast and set a plate of pancakes beside Mikasa's picture. "So where do babies come from" she asked her mom. Her mom sighed and sat down beside her, eyes drifting to her dad.

"I think your father would be best suited to answer that". He fell out of his chair, then climbed back on it and stuttered "W-well uh... I'll tell you later". Mikasa nodded and showed her picture off. Her parents nodded in acknowledgment at Mikasa's drawing.

"Dr. Jaegar will be here soon, you remember him right" Her dad began explaining. Mikasa nodded. "He's going to bring his son, so be on your best behavior" Her dad tells her. 3 knocks on the door. "Looks like that's him now..."

* * *

Levi stared out the window. The sky was black. He wonders what type of emotion it was feeling. His thoughts drifting to Mikasa, the girl who would soon be out of his life. He chuckles darkly 'she doesn't even know my name'.

Something white lands on the outside of Levi's window. "Snow" he pronounces slowly. "The sky is... cold?" he says mistakenly out loud, getting a pillow thrown to his head, followed by a "You're finally going crazy, aren't you".

Levi doesn't answer but whispers "I'm cold too, without her warmth". He curls himself into a ball. Riley must have heard him because he's staring at him in confusion. Levi turns over and ignores his roommate. Mumbling her name "Mikasa" before drifting off into sleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED THE MOM AND THE DAUGHTER GOT AWAY" the shouts woke him up. It must be the middle of the night, what are they doing. "Just a report, boss. The people who tried to get them were killed" The more quiet man says.

Levi's curiosity struck a chord and he crept out into the hall and hid to see what's going on. "How the fuck can a little girl kill 3 grown man" boss curses. Levi's eyes fill with happiness 'they have to be talking about Mikasa'. "She obviously wasn't just some little girl" the man said "The girl stabbed a guy from the back through the heart with a knife for flying fuck."

The boss groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't care what it takes" he says more quietly. "Give me that girl..." the man left soon after with the boss following.

Levi walks back into the room, a pair of eyes staring at him as he walks in. The eyes follow him to his bed, Levi flopping in it with a large smile across his face. Riley sighs "yeah, definitely insane". Levi ignores his twit, and drifts off to sleep happily.

* * *

Mikasa wakes up in a strange bedroom, there's also a strange boy in the bed with her. She looks at him. 'Oh, right, they took me in'. She sits up in the bed, making the boy beside her toss over but, then waking up too. "Sorry" he says sort of blushing "there weren't enough beds".

She looks at him blankly "It's fine" she replies. The blush on his face disappears when he gets out of bed. "Dad is at work," he starts "Mom usually makes me do chores, so I guess you can do whatever".

"What part of town is this"? Mikasa questions randomly, a confused look appears on his face. "Um, south side". "How long would it take to get to the south" another weird question. "Um, it took me and dad about 30 minutes, walking to get to your house, I mean old house" he blushes again.

She nods and stands up. "EREN!" a voice shouts from the living room. "I'll be there in a second!" he yells back, grabbing Mikasa's hand and pulling her to the living room. "Yes" he answers. Eren's mom pulls out a wad of money "go take Mikasa clothes shopping". "What about my chores" he asks. "I'll do them-" without another word, Eren took the money left with Mikasa.

After buying a bunch of clothes, Eren started home. Mikasa stopped abruptly. He turns to look at her "what's wrong" it was a stupid question, what's wrong? what's wrong is her parents are dead.

"I need to go somewhere, I'll be home in 2 hours". He frowns "Mom would kill me if I left you alone, besides, you don't even know where we live yet". Mikasa doesn't respond but turns around, walking, Eren walking after her.

A whole 30 minutes of trying to get to the South side, Eren finally asked "where are we going"? She stops. "Eren," she begins speaking. "There's a park across the corner, on Maine street. I'll see you there in 30 minutes." "Wait where are you going!" but before he even finishes, she left.

* * *

The sky was sad, how ironic. She walks down the road. The same road she met him. The same road where he saved her. The same road where she fell in love. There isn't any place for love in this world. She looks up at the sky. It's funny, the sky isn't happy anymore. She wonders if it'll ever be happy again.

The rain falls, she stops, because there infront of her is him. He looks at her, eyes sad, eyes the same as hers. She never noticed how sad his eyes were until now. She never knew how it felt to be truly sad before. She can't stand seeing him. How can he force a smile out of those lips?

She keeps walking, passing him, like on that day where he ignored her introduction. She understands why now. "I'm Levi". Her eyes widen for a second, then she returns back to normal. "Levi" she smiles, almost tearing up. He turns around and walks to her, his umbrella covering her head, "Let's get some coffee" he tells her and leads her across the street to a coffee shop.

They sit down, waiting for the coffee they ordered. She stares out of the window at the sky. He stares at her, he was scared, scared she'd be gone forever. "Where do you live now" he asks her, then remembering he isn't suppose to know about what happened. It hasn't even hit the news, how would he know, he screwed up.

She turns to him, unfazed "North side, 30 minutes from here". Levi frowns, not only did she go unnoticed of his mistake, she also didn't answer his question right. "Someone took you in...?" he asks, shit he's going to far, he mentally slaps himself.

"Tell me Levi," he freezes, oh no she's going to ask him. She looks up at the sky, "why does it rain"? she asks. He blinks repeatedly, her question out of no where, of course it's expected of her to say something about the sky though.

She looks at his confused face "Do you think rain is like... tears" she asks more specifically. "No... I'm pretty sure the rain happens by the water cycle or something" he decides to answer scientifically.

She smiles grimly at his answer "It washes away pollution- things that hurt it... right?" Levi nods. "Don't tears do the same"? she asks. Oh... he never thought of it like that. She stares back out at the rain hitting the window. "I don't like rain..." she begins.

Now he is confused again... is she saying she doesn't like crying? "...the sky is suppose to watch over us, we look up to it for answers... It's suppose to be strong for us." She says, placing her gaze on him. "How are we suppose to look up to it if it... cries in front of us".

He faces her. Now he understands, that look in her eyes... "Everyone needs to cry sometimes...". She looks a bit shocked "But, crying just leaves you vulnerable...". "Not if there is someone supporting you" he counters. "...And who would that be?" she asks.

He thinks for a moment "...the ground?" he says almost like a question. She smiles, and actually laughs at that answer. He blushes slightly, and looks away "w-what"? "Nothing, your absolutely right" she says... tears starting to roll down her face.

"The thing is..." she starts, tears still rolling down "Doesn't rain hurt the ground too?". He smiles, crossing to the other side of the booth. He hugs her letting her cry on his shoulder. "No matter what..." he whispers in her ear "The ground will always support the sky".

The coffee comes. She wipes her tears and grabs a cup, sipping it slowly. He does the same, as they start to catch up. They talk just like they did that night he saved her, and she smiles just like she used to. Both of them falling in love, knowing that this love is fatal, but it's still there. Both of them healing each other.

Right before she leaves he tells him to meet her again tomorrow . She walks over to Eren who is drenched in rain. "Why are you sitting out in the open" she asks him. He, surprised about her sudden openness, simply says "35 minutes". Oh... "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you". "It's fine, um there's an umbrella shop over there," She nods and they walk over to it. Both of them soaking wet.

They arrive home 30 minutes later. "Where have you been!" She yells to Eren. "Shopping" he puts down the drenched bags. "For 5 hours?" She questions him bickering about how it was too late for him to be out. "Sorry" a gloomy voice interrupts her nagging. She looks to her "Mikasa...?". "I wanted to meet up with someone across town..." she explains. Eren's mom nods "You should have told me... I was worried sick".

Mikasa nods and follows Eren into the dining room. He sniffs her, causing her to blush at him "w-what are you doing" she asks. "You smell like coffee..." he explains looking at her curiously "Oh..." she dismisses the question by drinking the water she was given.

* * *

2 weeks later...

'Jeez' he thinks 'the sky is so unpredictable'. He hears knocks on the door, and turns to look at his, healed, roommate. "The boss wants to see you" he tells him frowning. Riley, after that night, isn't scared but cautious of his roommate now.

He steps to the side as Levi passes him. Levi turns to him and smirks "clean up the room while I'm gone". Riley turns around, "tch...". They both know, he's not going to do it. Levi walks out of the door, closing it behind him and turning to walk towards the boss's office.

Passing a few impetuous stares, he makes it to the door. Knocking a few times then entering after hearing a "Come in". Boss smiles looking at him "Ah Levi, please take a seat". Levi turns, taking a seat in front of the boss "What's this about" he asks, the boss never calls him in his office unless it's something serious.

"Well, you are in need of money... correct?" the boss asks. Levi just nods, slightly curious. "I have a job for you," the boss tells him. "Which is?" Levi asks, wanting the boss to get straight to the point. "Patience..." the boss sighs, when did he get so irritable.

"I've taken notice that you are close too Mikasa Ackerman, am I right?" Levi flinches, then starts to get up. No way, he is not doing it, not even for all the money in the world- "Of course, it's only an act..." the boss says, making Levi stop mid-step. "After all your a thug, you'd no need for silly school boy crushes".

Levi bawls up his fists, ready to fucking pounce. "She's just a little girl, we're talking about barrels of cash,". Levi turns around at the boss. "Enough to get you out of here..." He finishes grinning, seeing Levi has unbawled his fists and is walking over to him.

* * *

'It's raining' she sighs, her black umbrella hovering above her. She looks across the street at the café and smiles. Her white dress going a little above her knee's, her black coat fluttering in the wind along with her red scarf.

Here she is, waiting for him. The sky is confused, it's making the clouds huge and the wind going every which way. She turns to him, standing a few feet away. She doesn't smile, neither does he. He takes her hand, his other one holding his umbrella.

"Come with me" he tells her, not harshly but not softly. She frowns but follows him anyways. "The sky," she starts to tell him "It isn't happy with you...". He stops, kind of shocked. How the hell would the sky know about it? "Levi," she let's go of his hand "I thought you would support me..." she says, hurt.

"Tch..." Is all he says, then turns to her "Stop talking about the sky, Start living in reality" he tries to grab her hand again but she moves it "I'm not fucking talking about the sky". He, shocked of her words stands there.

"What the hell do _you _know" he grits his teeth. She looks at him, her eyes calm, his furious. "Do you even know what you're doing?" she counters. He bawls his fists up, he can't take this shit anymore. No! He doesn't know what he's doing anymore. "I'm fucking tired of it, I'm tired of people walking all over me" He yells at her, his eyes show a sign of weariness. She sighs "Tired of being the ground?"

He looks at her, then looks away and grabs her hand "Come on, boss is waiting". She just walks with him silently. "What you're not even going to fight" he asks her, facing forward. "If I wanted to leave, I'd be gone already" she tells him. "Even if you did want to leave, you wouldn't be able to". "Oh, and why is that" she asks "Too weak" he smirks. "Really now" she says sarcastically "Prove it then". He turns around, letting go of her hand. He sighs "Fine."

He makes the first move, throwing a punch at her. She dodges it with ease, leaving him open to attack. She doesn't attack though, just backs away slightly. Both of them setting their umbrellas down and charging at one another.

He tries to grab her hair and pull her down but fails. She grabs his hand twists it to the side making him grunt in pain. She tucks his arm behind his back, leaving him vulnerable. He, of course, having much experience with fights, finds a way to trip her to the ground. She tries to get up but before she can, he throws a kick at her.

She groans but recovers and trips him too. Both of them stumbling to their feet as they get up. ' It's really hard to fight in the rain...' he thinks, seeing her charge at him. He tries to get ready for her attack but loses footing and falls back, she doing the same and slipping on a puddle. She shrieks, bumping in to him and falling forward. She looks at herself, unharmed by the fall. He however is under her, groaning.

She sits on top of him, her legs curled by his side, 'not a good position to be seen in' she thinks. He opens his eyes to look at her, feeling the weight of her body on top of him. Her dress riding up to the her upper thighs, he doesn't dare look down. She leans forward and pins him down to the floor, holding his hands to the ground. "Guess I win" she smirks.

"Whatever, get off of me" a blush rising to his face, her outfit has become totally transparent. "Are you blushing" she asks surprised letting go of his arms, she looks down at herself and her eyes widen, she shrieks. He covers his ears "What the hell, don't just scream like that". She looks at him "You could have told me that you saw... me" She blushes madly.

"You're 10"? He asks, 'unbelievable' he thinks staring at her body. "Don't be a perv" she yells and slaps him. He grunts "You don't have to slap me!" his eyes wandering back to her face. She tries to cover herself up with her coat but it fails, her coat also being drenched. He grins and takes this chance to flip her over so that he's on top.

"What are you doing" She asks, not able to hide her blush behind that red scarf of hers. He leans over to her so that he's just a few inches away from her face "I win". He smirks at her surprised face. She can feel his breath on her face, her eyes drifting to his lips. He notices her staring at his lips.

'Oh-ho-hoh' he thinks, that little devious smile appearing. He leans more to her, their lips slightly brushing. Yep, he definitely forgot about the job. She closes the rest of the space, wrapping her hand around his neck and bringing it to her.

They kiss passionately, her soft lips moving in unison with his. He deepens the kiss as she opens her mouth just enough for his tongue to slip through and caress hers. His arms moving down along her waist, grabbing her hips and pulling himself towards him to close the small space between them. She lets out a small moan, but then they both stop, at the same time. Eyes staring at each other.

He gets off of her and frowns, he can't do it, he can't give her to boss. "You should go..." he tells her, extending a hand and helping her up. She looks surprised "What about-". "Don't make me change my mind" he interrupts. She smiles, but then frowns. "I guess, this is good-bye?".

He nods, now that the boss is closing in on her again, she can't risk showing her face around here. She grabs her umbrella, and walks up to him. "Bye..." she whispers, and plants a short but sweet kiss on his cheek. "Wait he mutters. She turns around, the rain stopping and sun peaking through the clouds. "Here, clean yourself up... your filthy" He tells her throwing a handkerchief at her "Bye" he says with sad eyes. "Don't worry," she smiles "The sky is everywhere".


End file.
